Un Secret
by petitpain
Summary: Il est une vérité universellement reconnue, qu'un jeune homme célibataire, pourvu d'une fortune conséquente, doit être à la recherche d'une épouse. Edward Bennet est bien loin de ces préoccupations et doit assurer avant tout la protection de sa famille. Sa rencontre avec un certain gentleman va tout faire basculer… Regency - Elizabeth/Darcy
1. Chapter 1

**Un Secret**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Chapitre un : Une vie toute à fait ordinaire**

 **o**

 **o**

Il est une vérité universellement reconnue, qu'un jeune homme célibataire, pourvu d'une fortune conséquente, doit être à la recherche d'une épouse.

Pourtant Edward Bennet, fils ainé d'un gentleman du Hertfordshire et futur héritier d'une belle mais quelque peu modeste propriété à la campagne, était bien loin des préoccupations matrimoniales dont la bonne société de Londres ou d'ailleurs semblait se délecter.

Il menait une vie paisible, auprès de sa famille, et s'impliquait depuis son plus jeune âge dans la gestion de la ferme et de la maisonnée. Sa vivacité d'esprit, sa bonne humeur constante et son désir de bien faire, ont fait de lui un atout pour son père, sur lequel celui-ci pouvait s'appuyer en toute circonstance.

La maison Bennet avait toujours été quelque peu vivante pour ne pas dire particulièrement bruyante, avec une mère à laquelle la sagesse et la sérénité faisait défaut, des sœurs adorables mais parfois épuisantes à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, et un père préférant se recueillir dans sa bibliothèque plutôt que d'écouter les leçons de pianoforte et les discussions autour du dernier bonnet à la mode ou de la dernière réception des Turners. Bien qu'affectionnant le calme et la liberté que lui offraient les longues balades à l'air pur, Edward n'en demeurait pas moins attaché à son foyer et à tous ces êtres qui lui apportaient un bonheur domestique si confortable.

Dans cette demeure, il se sentait aimé et irremplaçable. Bien que la belle Jane, et la malicieuse Lydia aient une place de choix dans le cœur maternel de Fanny Bennet, son fils Edward, digne héros de la famille, était son favori.

Sa naissance, un an après l'arrivée de Jane, fût une bénédiction. Thomas Bennet, dans la fougue de sa jeunesse, ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ce qu'il allait advenir de son patrimoine une fois décédé. Sa propriété de Longbourn, n'étant pas aliénable à une progéniture féminine, il était condamné à concevoir un héritier masculin. Fort heureusement pour toute la famille, le deuxième enfant Bennet se prénomma Edward, et assura ainsi l'héritage et la protection de sa mère et de sa sœur ainée. La venue de trois jeunes sœurs à sa suite ne fit que confirmer son statut d'éternel sauveur. Quoiqu'il advienne, elles auraient désormais et pour toujours un toit au-dessus de leur tête.

Cette sérénité acquise n'empêchait cependant pas Ms. Bennet de s'inquiéter au plus haut point de l'avenir marital de ses enfants. Elle nourrissait des ambitions toutes particulières pour ses filles, et ne désespérait pas de trouver un bon partit pour chacune d'entre elles.

Sa douce et ô combien resplendissante Jane devrait épouser au moins le fils d'un duc. Lydia pour satisfaire sa soif d'aventure épouserait un militaire, probablement un séduisant colonel revenant de je-ne-sais-quelle contrée lointaine. Elle serait si triste de devoir s'éloigner de sa fille chérie, mais un mariage avec un flamboyant uniforme rouge compenserait cette contrariété. Mary trouverait bien un homme d'Eglise, qui lui conterait les sermons de Fordyce dont elle n'aurait plus à entendre les sempiternelles vertus. Et Kitty … et bien Kitty trouverait un jeune sot duquel elle tomberait follement amoureuse.

Edward n'avait jamais évoqué la possibilité de se marier mais, il lui faudrait une jeune fille, ni trop précieuse, ni trop jolie, avec la tête sur les épaules, et un minimum d'esprit. Edward n'ayant que peu d'attrait pour les qualités féminines, une vieille fille telle que Charlotte Lucas devrait amplement faire l'affaire. Mrs Bennet devait impérativement en parler à Mrs Lucas lors de sa prochaine visite à Lucas Lodge.

« -Fils, M. Morris m'a dit que vous aviez réparé ensemble la clôture de l'écurie. L'as-tu reporté dans le livre des comptes ? » M. Bennet parlait à Edward, son regard espiègle, surplombé de ses petites lunettes, était plongé dans un livre d'astronomie, comme s'il ne s'intéressait guère à la conversation qu'il venait d'initier.

« -Je l'aurais fait Papa, mais nous n'avons utilisé que du matériel déjà disponible à l'écurie. M. Morris est toujours plein de ressources lorsqu'il s'agit de faire des économies. Ce n'était des travaux que de peu d'importance. »

« Mmh …Tu es toujours très modeste mon enfant, et c'est tout à ton honneur, mais sache que je suis conscient de tout l'entretien et de la charge que donne cette propriété. Je te vois bien courir par monts et par vaux toute la sainte journée. C'est une vision extrêmement fatigante que tu m'offres lorsque je suis tranquillement assis sur le fauteuil de mon bureau. » Dit-il avec son sourire en coin si caractéristique et son sourcil gauche légèrement haussé.

Edward afficha un grand sourire, s'approcha des étagères de la bibliothèque et saisit à son tour un ouvrage s'appuyant sur le meuble, aux côtés de son père. Qui conque observerait les deux hommes en cet instant pourrait deviner une infinie complicité, à défaut de leur trouver une réelle ressemblance physique.

Les deux hommes étaient tous deux plutôt grands, et arboraient la même posture. Mais, là où M. Bennet senior avait des longs cheveux blonds-blancs brillant légèrement, Edward Bennet portait les cheveux châtains courts. Scintillants, ils avaient l'air de capter à la sauvette quelque rayons de soleils.

Les joues de M. Bennet étaient flanquées de deux favoris épais, alors que son jeune fils était de nature plutôt imberbe, ses joues trahissant quelque fois son excitation ou son embarras par une légère rougeur sur les pommettes.

Le regard du père était d'un bleu myosotis, d'un de ces bleus que l'on n'oublie jamais, qui contrastait par son apparente froideur avec la chaleur des yeux bruns-verts de son fils, qui évoquait plutôt une balade en forêt après un épisode orageux. Les deux étaient emprunts d'une certaine espièglerie dépourvue de malice.

Enfin M. Bennet, d'une corpulence certaine, avait une carrure beaucoup plus imposante que celle de son fils, plutôt menue et élancée, bien qu'énergique.

M. Bennet en son temps avait eu beaucoup de succès auprès de le gente féminine malgré sa fortune peu propice à l'expansion, il était le favori des jeunes filles et de leur mère. Son fils, était en cela le digne héritier de son père. Bien que n'étant pas attiré par ce genre de frivolité, M. Edward Bennet n'en attirait pas moins les regards.

« - Je voudrais que tu ailles à Londres régler une affaire pour moi. Tu pourrais ensuite passer quelques jours chez ton oncle Gardiner, je sais bien que ce n'est pas la saison mais tu pourras en profiter des divertissements de la ville. »

« - Oh Papa ! Quelle bonne idée ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon oncle et ma tante ! Ni même les enfants ! Je pourrais peut-être emmener Jane si tu m'y autorises… » S'exclama Edward, ravi.

Il contempla un instant son fils, et constata qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son vrai caractère qu'à ce moment-là.

« -Ne nous emballons pas, fils. Je suis satisfait que l'idée de convienne. Je n'ai en théorie rien contre le départ de Jane, mais cela me priverait simultanément de la présence des deux seules personnes saines d'esprit de cette maison. Toi plus particulièrement, sais à quel point je peux être égoïste à cet égard. » M. Bennet vit les épaules de son fils ainsi que son sourire se vouter légèrement. « De plus, j'aimerai que tu y ailles à cheval, cela nous permettrait de faire quelques économies, et ta mère et tes sœurs auront besoin de l'équipage pour rendre visite à ton oncle et ta tante Phillips. »

« -Très bien, cela ne me dérange pas. Quelle est donc cette affaire qui me mènera à Londres ? »

« - Un vieil ami à moi, professeur à Cambridge m'a emprunté il y a de cela quelques années une importante collection d'ouvrages qui me tiennent à cœur. Il doit partir en expédition sur le continent, et je souhaiterais reprendre mes droits sur cette œuvre avant qu'il ne parte. »

 **o**

 **P &P**

 **o**

Cambridge était tout ce qu'il y a de plus impressionnant. Son bâti s'imposait de par son architecture presque royale. Et l'immense savoir détenu entre ces murs n'en renforçait que plus l'effet.

Tout en progressant dans les allées et les couloirs, Edward observait scrupuleusement les étudiants. Il se trouvait assez bon juge de caractère et aimait souvent rire des défauts et des folies des autres. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Cambridge, en dépit de tout le respect que lui inspirait cette institution, nourrissait son lot de ridicule.

Tous les étudiants étaient au minimum tirés à quatre épingles, à croire que l'une des matières consistait à connaître les secrets des derniers nœuds de cravate de Brummell. Ce qui de son œil d'amateur relevait de la science pure.

La plupart des étudiants le jaugeait de haut en bas, mais ces regards dédaigneux parfois moqueurs ne faisaient qu'ajouter à sa bonne humeur.

Il se demandait si les études à Cambridge permettraient d'affronter les différentes épreuves que la vie leur offrirait. Avaient-ils eux aussi des propriétés dont ils allaient hériter, leur diplôme leur servirait-il lorsqu'ils devront réparer les clôtures délogées par une pluie diluvienne ? Ou alors leur servirait-il pour élaborer des plans d'évasion face aux mères trop désireuses de marier leur fille au plus beau parti ? Surement sa mère ne devait pas être le seul spécimen d'Angleterre, Londres devait avoir une belle collection également…

Secrètement, il enviait ces étudiants un peu trop sûr d'eux, qui avaient eu accès à cette source intarissable de connaissance. Envieux il l'était peut-être mais pas rancunier, chacun naît dans la vie que Dieu lui a donnée. Sa sœur Mary serait surement fière de lui, la belle jambe !

En attendant, il profitait de la fraicheur des murs et se dirigeait vers le bureau du prestigieux professeur Collins, ancien ami de son père.

« -Bonjour M. Collins, je me nomme Edward Bennet. Comment allez-vous ? » dit le jeune homme, une fois entré dans le bureau immense du professeur.

« -Oh oui oui oui je vois, je vous attendais bien sûr. Tout ceci est extrêmement remarquable ! »

Le professeur Collins était un petit bonhomme tout rond, avec des lunettes rondes et un front plutôt dégarni assez rassurant. Il adressa un sourire obséquieux à Edward et lui désigna la chaise en face de son bureau. Les deux hommes s'assirent.

« -Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance professeur et je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli si rapidement, vous devez être particulièrement occupé.»

« -ah oui oui oui, très occupé. » Il sorti un petit mouchoir brodé de sa poche et s'épongea nerveusement le front.

« -Voyez-vous comme vous l'a indiqué mon père dans sa correspondance, il m'a chargé de récupérer les encycl…. »

« -Très occupé en effet. » le coupa subitement le professeur, comme s'il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot d'Edward. « J'étais en train de classer mes petits papiers par thème et par ordre chronologique car une éminente Lady de mon entourage m'a conseillé vivement de mettre l'ordre dans mon bureau. Elle m'a dit « Monsieur Collins, cela ne peut continuer, l'ordre conduit à toutes les vertus ». »

«- Oui, c'est une réflexion très sage professeur. » répondit poliment Edward. Il se demandait vaguement qui pouvait être cette mystérieuse lady, mais elle semblait plutôt terrifiante, le pauvre homme tremblait comme une feuille.

« -Tout à fait, c'est d'ailleurs ma chère Lady Catherine, qui m'a conseillé de rendre les ouvrages de votre père à son heureux propriétaire. »

« - Je ne manquerais pas d'en faire par à mon père, il lui adressera, je suis sûr, ces meilleurs remerciements.» Edward en doutait fortement en vérité.

« -C'est remarquable, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Edward resta quoi quelque instant, il trouvait en effet remarquable que cet homme ait été un si précieux ami de son père, au point de lui laisser l'usufruit de ces ouvrages préférés pendant des années. Il lui semblait totalement ridicule. Un professeur n'est-il pas sensé réfléchir par lui-même et non s'en remettre aveuglement à un tiers.

«- Le Bureau, Monsieur Bennet, le Bureau ! Il a exactement le bon nombre de tiroir. Merveilleux ! Et puis cette taille ! C'est parfait ! » En vérité le bureau paressait mille fois trop grand pour ce petit personnage et son tas de papiers froissés. « Voyez-vous, Lady Catherine a beaucoup de goût et rien ne dépareille à Rosings Park, son aimable propriété. ».

«- Lady Catherine semble pleine de bon sens et de bons conseils. » Edward n'aimait guère avoir recours au mensonge, mais il avait peur de devoir repartir sans les ouvrages de son père, si il froissait la sensibilité de ce professeur ou plutôt celle d'une Lady Catherine un peu trop présente. « Et, je suis convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait trouver plus avide et reconnaissant auditoire. » La vérité, rien que la vérité. « Vous êtes extrêmement chanceux d'avoir dans vos connaissances une telle Lady ».

« - Oui, très chanceux en vérité. Lady Catherine de Bourgh est la patronne de Rosings Park, somptueuse demeure dont dépend la paroisse de mon pieu neveu, M. Collins, ecclésiastique de son état. Il bénéficie également des précieux conseils de Lady Catherine et m'en fait toujours part expressément. Vous n'êtes d'ailleurs pas s'en savoir que mon neveu Collins, n'eut été de votre naissance, serait l'héritier de Longbourn. »

Edward se senti extrêmement reconnaissant à ce moment-là. Si le neveu du professeur lui ressemblait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, sa naissance et la perspicacité de ses parents avaient sauvé Longbourn non seulement du ridicule, mais des précieux conseils de cette Lady Catherine.

Il y avait parfois des jours où Edward se demandait « Et si ma vie avait été différente? », si des perspectives de bonheurs autres auraient pu être envisagées ? Quand cela arrivait, il essayait de faire disparaitre le plus rapidement ces pensées mélancoliques de son esprit, pour des pensées plus joyeuses. Le jour de cette visite à Cambridge était l'un des jours où il prenait conscience de l'importance de son existence, où il se disait que tout s'était déroulé comme il le fallait pour le bien de sa famille, que rien ne pouvait être autrement. Il était alors heureux. Un bonheur relatif, un bonheur constant, mais un bonheur tout de même.

Edward avait rapidement mis fin à sa conversation avec le professeur, prétextant devoir rejoindre pour diner son oncle et sa tante à Londres. Comme la ponctualité était une règle de vie chez Lady Catherine, le professeur apporta rapidement les précieux livres de M. Bennet et libéra le jeune Edward, à son grand soulagement.

Le nombre d'ouvrages était conséquent, et leur poids n'aidait pas la mobilité d'Edward qui devait éviter sans cesse les obstacles, sans tomber et sans se perdre. Se hâtant vers la sortie afin d'écourter ce parcours fastidieux, il manqua de peu de percuter un des étudiants qui se trouvait là.

Edward abaissa ses livres, et leva les yeux vers l'étudiant pour lui offrir poliment ses excuses. Ce dernier était très grand, assez large d'épaule et très proche d'Edward, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être face à une montagne. Une montagne passablement énervée si on s'en tenait à sa mine renfrognée.

L'inconnu pressa le pas sans un mot. Edward lui jeta un regard noir, énervé d'avoir été superbement ignoré quand tout à coup, il fit vol-de-face et la collision tant attendue se produisit.

 **o**

 **P &P**

 **o**

Des livres étaient répandus tout autour de lui, une douleur sourde en haut du crâne venait de faire son apparition. Une tête blond vénitien entrait dans son champ de vision.

« -Mais quel maladroit je fais, je suis désolé mon ami ! Je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais, je suis confus ! Vous allez bien ? »

Edward attrapa la main tendue de ce nouvel étudiant qui l'avait percuté de plein fouet.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, je vais bien. » le rassura Edward, il semblait réellement inquiet.

« -Non vraiment, je vous présente toute mes excuses, j'étais étourdi ! »

« - Je n'étais pas concentré également, je vous assure les tords sont partagés, M. … »

« - Bingley, Charles Bingley ! » Le visage de M. Bingley venait de s'éclairer en comprenant que le malchanceux ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de sa maladresse. Edward trouva son visage et son sourire très avenant, et décida presque immédiatement qu'il lui était sympathique.

« -Enchanté M. Bingley. Je me nomme Edward Bennet, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bennet. » Edward lui renvoya son sourire.

Bingley se pencha pour l'aider à ramasser ces livres et lui proposa de l'aider à les ramener jusqu'à son cheval. Edward ne voulant pas être victime deux fois de ce genre d'accident, accepta volontiers.

« -Darcy ! lança Bingley, Venez donc m'aider, ma maladresse légendaire a encore frappée ! »

La mine renfrognée refit son apparition dans le champ de vision d'Edward, et son mal de tête s'intensifia.

 **o**

 **P &P**

 **o**

« - Eh bien mon cher neveu, voilà ta mission pour le moins accomplie. Tu vas pouvoir profiter quelques jours des attraits de Londres. Madeline a, je crois, prévu quelques sorties où elle souhaitera vivement te convier. Je pourrais également te présenter à mon Club, où tu pourras faire de nouvelles connaissances. Je sais à quel point tu es avide de ce genre de divertissement ! »

Son oncle Gardiner était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, dont on devinait qu'il avait été joli garçon. Une petite fossette au menton, une élégante moustache et un regard jovial, le distinguaient particulièrement des autres hommes de sa connaissance. Il avait trouvé, il y a de cela une quinzaine d'années, la félicité dans le mariage avec Madeline Winter, et ils donnèrent naissance à deux petites têtes blondes Paul et Amélia. Leur bonheur, aujourd'hui complet, réchauffait le cœur à tous ceux qui en étaient témoin. Edward était toujours ravi de les voir et M. et Mrs Gardiner toujours ravis de le recevoir. Son oncle et sa tante était deux personnes sensibles avec qui il pouvait converser sans crainte du ridicule et avec qui il partageait bon nombre de centres d'intérêt.

« - Ah mon cher oncle ! Figurez-vous que j'ai fait de nouvelles connaissances à Cambridge cet après-midi même, dont un éminent professeur, qui alimentera pour quelques soirs ma soif de dérision, je le crains. » Edward se servit une tasse de thé chaud, dont il rêvait déjà depuis le début de son périple. « J'ai également rencontré un ancien étudiant de Cambridge, un certain M. Bingley, aujourd'hui dans les affaires. Le connaissez-vous ? » Interrogea Edward.

« -Pas personnellement. Je crois savoir que son père, feu M. Bingley, a fait fortune dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Si le fils est aussi doué que le père, il ne tardera pas à vouloir s'installer confortablement. »

«- Je l'ai trouvé très agréable et très affable malgré notre rencontre quelque peu maladroite ! Il doit séjourner à Londres quelques semaines et j'ai promis de lui rendre visite durant mon séjour. Il a vivement insisté pour que vous m'accompagniez ! Il a l'air d'une personne toute à fait généreuse. »

« - En effet, ce jeune homme a l'air d'avoir rapidement conquis ton amitié. » M. Gardiner souhaitait que son cher neveu passe plus de temps à Londres, d'une part car il appréciait sa compagnie, et d'autre part car un jeune homme de son âge, à peine 20 ans, devait profiter un peu plus de la vie urbaine au lieu de se cantonner à la stricte gestion de son patrimoine. De nouveaux amis étaient exactement ce dont Edward avait besoin selon M. Gardiner.

« -Son très bon ami, M. Darcy, a contrario était particulièrement hautain et désagréable. » Edward contemplait sa rencontre avec l'autre homme. Ils ne s'étaient à peine adresser trois mots, mais son air désapprobateur avait rapidement déplu à Edward. Il aurait aimé se moquer librement de lui, mais M. Darcy était bien trop sérieux pour cela.

« -M. Darcy, dis-tu ? » Sa tante Gardiner venait de rentrer dans la pièce avec un plat de scones chauds qu'elle proposa directement à son neveu. « De Pemberley ? » Edward acquiesça.

« - Oui, il me semble que Bingley l'a mentionné. Mais ce n'est qu'une pauvre mine renfrognée avec aucune conversation. »

« - Une mine renfrognée peut-être mais pauvre certainement pas. Le domaine de Pemberley et ses terres avoisinantes représentent près de la moitié du Derbyshire ! »

« - Il possède alors la plus misérable des deux moitiés ! » rigola Edward.

« - Mon jeune Edward, » dit patiemment Madeline, « Tu apprendras que Pemberley est la demeure la plus splendide qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Les bois et les jardins y sont aussi un ravissement. Lambton le village où je suis née, n'est qu'à quelques miles de la propriété de M. Darcy. Bien que nos deux familles n'évoluaient pas dans les même cercles, j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter Pemberley et j'adorerai le revoir. »

 **o**

 **P &P**

 **o**

Edward et M. Gardiner arrivèrent à Husting House pour le thé de l'après-midi. La maison était située dans un quartier huppé du centre de Londres, mais présentait des traits architecturaux plutôt simples et dépourvus de toutes fioritures.

M. Bingley les accueillis avec sa bonhomie qui semblait profondément encrée dans son caractère. M. Darcy, et une jeune femme dont les cheveux flamboyants s'accordaient avec ceux de Bingley, les attendaient dans le petit salon où serait servi le thé. Les deux personnages avaient le port de tête altier et semblait tout deux résolus à demeurer droit comme des piquets, les sourcils froncés. La jeune femme était Miss Bingley, sœur de l'aimable hôte.

Edward présenta son oncle, et la conversation qui s'en suivit fût calme et plutôt bonne enfant. Elle était principalement alimentée par le trio formé par M. Bingley, M. Gardiner et Edward.

M. Darcy donnait de temps en temps un signe de tête ou lançait une phrase qui avait le don de n'appeler aucune réponse. Edward décréta que M. Darcy disposait d'un réel talent pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise, et était convaincu que dans certaines circonstances il devait être drôlement amusant de l'avoir à ses côtés, s'il venait à rencontrer une certaine Lady Catherine par exemple.

« - Et où résidez-vous dans Londres M. Gardiner ? » demanda Miss Bingley.

« - Mon épouse et moi-même possédons une petite maison sur Gracechurch Street, Madame. Près de Cheapside.»

« - Cheapside ! » s'indigna Miss Bingley et ne fit pas d'autres commentaires. M. Darcy fronça les sourcils de plus belle, considérant probablement des relations de Cheapside comme hautement répréhensibles. M. Bingley se démena tant bien que mal pour rediriger la discussion sur des sujets plus agréables comme les bienfaits de la pêche à la campagne ou les pièces de théâtre.

M. Bingley avait évoqué la bibliothèque de Husting House un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi et Edward exprima le souhait de la visiter. M. Bingley, n'étant pas un lecteur assidu, il préféra que M. Darcy se charge de la visite de cette pièce à sa place, il lui fera de toute évidence plus honneur.

Laissant le reste de la compagnie dans le petit salon, M. Darcy entraina donc Edward Bennet dans la bibliothèque afin de lui présenter les différents ouvrages de qualité qu'elle possédait. Edward laissait ses mains courir délicatement sur la tranche des ouvrages, et en sortait un de temps à autre pour l'observer plus précisément.

« - Vous n'avez jamais étudié à Cambridge ? » Demanda M. Darcy d'un ton monotone.

« - Non, jamais. Mon père y a fait ses études cependant, j'ai donc eu un excellent professeur. »

« -Je n'en doute pas. » répondit sèchement M. Darcy. Edward se dit qu'il en doutait au contraire très fortement.

«- Ma tante, Mrs Gardiner, est originaire de Lambton. Elle me vantait pas plus tard qu'hier la beauté de son Derbyshire natal et particulièrement de Pemberley. Retournerez-vous souvent dans le Derbyshire M. Darcy ?»

«- Lambton n'est en effet qu'à quelques miles de notre propriété. Bien qu'ayant conscience des nombreux attraits de Londres, je reste très attaché à Pemberley. Je compte rester auprès de Bingley jusqu'à qu'il ne juge plus ma présence indispensable, et je rejoindrais ma sœur dans le Derbyshire dès que possible. »

« -Oh, vous avez une sœur… » Dit innocemment Edward, mais lorsqu'il vit M. Darcy se renfrognant davantage, il ajouta : « J'en ai moi-même quatre ! Bien que Londres soit très divertissant, il ne peut rivaliser avec la compagnie de mes jeunes sœurs. Je ne peux m'éloigner d'elles ni de notre demeure trop longtemps.»

« - Vous possédez je crois une petite propriété dans le Hertfordshire. Votre père y fait-il des arrangements ? »

« - Mon père préfère de loin nourrir son esprit par diverses lectures. »

« - Dans ce cas-là, qui s'occupe donc de la gestion de vos terres ? » s'étonna M. Darcy

« -Moi-même, Monsieur. Avec l'aide précieuse de notre intendant. »

M. Darcy resta interdit et considéra son interlocuteur durant quelques instants. Edward était assez fier d'avoir ainsi clos toute discussion. M. Darcy se plongea dans un ouvrage de poésie.

« -Quel âge avez-vous ? » Darcy ne lui adressa pas un regard.

« -Pardon ? »

« - Je me demandais quel était votre âge, Monsieur Bennet. Vous ne devez pas avoir plus de vingt-ans. Cela ne doit pas être facile de s'occuper de toute une maisonnée à un si jeune âge. »

« - J'aurais vingt-et-un an dans quelques mois. Je vous assure que je suis tout à fait apte à cette tâche. Je crains ne vous avoir donné une fausse idée de ma famille. Mon père me soutient énormément dans mon désir de m'impliquer dans la vie du domaine et il m'a tout appris. » Edward se sentait jugé, et commençait à perdre patience. Il souhaitait retourner auprès de Bingley et de son oncle.

« - Il est surprenant pour un homme de votre âge, de comprendre toute l'assiduité et les compétences qu'il est nécessaire de fournir pour la tenue d'un domaine, aussi petit soit-il. »

Edward pris la mouche avec cette dernière insulte à peine déguisée, et décréta qu'il était temps de prendre congé auprès de ses hôtes et de rejoindre le cocon familial pour la soirée.

M. Gardiner rejoignit le cabriolet, tandis qu'Edward s'attardait sur le pas de la porte, cherchant ses gants au fond de ses poches. C'est comme cela qu'il surprit une discussion qui finirait de bâtir son opinion sur M. Darcy.

« - Le jeune Bennet est vraiment sympathique, Darcy, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Il a de l'esprit et une manière charmante de l'exprimer ! Je ne serais pas contre prolonger notre relation ici à Londres. »

« - De toute évidence, avec ses manières aussi charmantes qu'elles puissent vous paraître, M. Bennet n'est jamais sorti de sa campagne. Je suis persuadé que Londres n'a que peu d'attrait pour lui et je ne suis pas d'humeur à divertir des jeunes provinciaux inexpérimentés. Voyez-le ci cela vous chante, mais laissez-moi en dehors de toute cette histoire. »

 **o**

 **P &P**

 **o**

Mrs Gardiner venait de recevoir un courrier de sa sœur par alliance, Mrs Bennet. Cette dernière encourageait vivement Madeline à s'impliquer dans l'éveil sentimental de son neveu. A défaut de trouver chaussure à son pied, il s'agissait avant tout de faire prendre à conscience à Edward de ses possibilités et de ses responsabilités.

Mrs Gardiner n'ayant pas de penchant pour la manipulation, estima qu'elle pouvait se montrer franche envers son neveu et lui en parla un matin au petit déjeuner entre deux toasts beurrés et une bonne tranche de lard.

« - Edward, que dirais-tu que je te présente quelques jeunes filles de ma connaissance ici à Londres ? »

« -Chère tante, si vous y tenez, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Mais je vous assure qu'avec quatre sœurs à la maison, j'ai plus que mon lot de sensibilité féminine ! »

« - Je pense que d'avoir de nouvelles connaissances, autre que tes charmantes sœurs, te ferait le plus grand bien. »

« -Que cela pourrait-il bien m'apporter de plus ? » s'interrogea sincèrement Edward.

« - De nouvelles perspectives. » Voyant que son neveu ne réagissait pas à sa remarque, Madeline ajouta : « Des perspectives de mariage ».

Madeline le vit pâlir.

« - Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le moment opportun pour cela. »

« -Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as un revenu assuré et une propriété convenable. Bien que mature pour ton âge, tu restes un jeune homme vif et tu pourrais bénéficier grandement d'une compagnie féminine. » Edward rougit vivement à cela. « Aussi, tu pourrais donner un exemple de félicité matrimoniale à tes sœurs. » Madeline avançait ses arguments avec assurance. Mais son neveu allait calmer ses espérances.

« - Je ne trouverai pas la félicité dans le mariage. » Edward avait parlé d'un ton catégorique et un peu mélancolique.

« - Pourquoi cela ? » Elle vit Edward redresser la tête lui adressant un sourire poli.

« - Je ne pourrais être tranquille, qu'une fois mes sœurs établies. Leur bonheur et leur avenir assurés, je me consacrerai à la recherche de ma félicité. » Il ajouta devant son air inquiet : « Je vous le promets.»

« - C'est très honorable de ta part, mais j'aurais préféré que tu penses à toi en premier pour une fois. Promets-moi d'y réfléchir. Je ne m'imposerai pas en entremetteuse si tu ne le souhaites pas, mais tôt ou tard, tu vas devoir affronter des mères qui voudront miser sur toi pour faire le bonheur de leur fille. »

« - Seigneur ! Je ne suis pas un canasson ! » Ria-t-il retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la graine plantée par Mrs Gardiner dans l'esprit d'Edward commença à germer. Cependant ce n'était pas, comme elle l'espérait, une jolie rose, symbole éternel de l'amour, qui allait éclore, mais plutôt un sentiment s'apparentant à un sombre lierre grimpant, prenant le dessus sur les espoirs d'Edward.

Il avait implicitement promis à sa tante de réfléchir à ses possibilités de mariage. Pourtant, il avait déjà, et ce depuis longtemps, pris une décision des plus radicales. Seule la réciprocité d'un amour profond et un total respect le conduirait devant l'autel. Or ces deux éléments étaient pour lui inaccessibles à jamais. Le mariage n'était donc pas une option. Il était persuadé qu'aucune femme ne pourrait jamais faire son bonheur, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais combler sa moitié.

Il savait que sa mère nourrissait des espoirs de le voir un jour établi. Il trouvait ce désir égoïste et malvenu. Et au fond, le but d'une telle manœuvre ne serait pas d'assurer son bonheur mais plutôt de maintenir les apparences. Il se sentait parfois las de toute cette charade, et il ne voulait pas devenir une source de déception pour une jeune fille un peu trop naïve.

Il y avait bien une femme qui hantait quelques fois ses nuits. Il n'osait penser à elle durant la journée, mais la nuit son esprit laissait libre cours à son imagination. Elle était mystérieuse et inatteignable. Il ne la connaissait pas réellement, mais, il la découvrait dans ses rêves les plus secrets. D'elle, il n'avait que son nom et un petit objet.

Il sortit délicatement de sa poche une petite enveloppe en cuir marron, qui détenait le précieux objet. Il s'agissait d'un mouchoir brodé, avec de petites fleurs délicates bordant un prénom féminin : Elizabeth.

Ce mouchoir, il avait eu à sa naissance, juste avant que ces parents ne scellent son destin. Elizabeth était le prénom qui lui avait été destiné, avant même que la décision de déposer sur ses frêles épaules le devoir d'assurer la sécurité de sa famille, n'eut été prise.

Edward avait un terrible secret. Edward s'appelait en vérité Elizabeth.

 **o**

 **P &P**

 **o**

 _NB :_

 _1) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte bien sûr à Jane Austen._

 _2) Le prénom Edward a été utilisé pour une autre fanfiction, ayant le même thème. Il s'agit de « Not Every Gentleman » de HLBr. Pour les lecteurs d'anglais, je vous la conseille._

 _3) Je souhaite écrire sur ce thème depuis longtemps. J'ai pour objectif une dizaine de chapitres, publiés tous les quinze jours maximum. J'espère que le premier chapitre vous aura plus, je vous remercie par avance pour celles et ceux qui me laisseront une review. Je n'écris pas pour ça, mais c'est toujours agréable de lire les impressions d'une personne extérieure._

 _4) Pensez-vous que notre cher Bennet devrait continuer ses aventures à Londres ou qu'il serait préférable pour lui de rentrer au bercail ? Dans les deux cas, il croisera la route de notre cher Darcy…._

 _A bientôt_

 _Petit Pain_


	2. Chapter 2

**Un secret**

 **Chapitre 2 : Nouvelles amitiés**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Ayant convenu avec son oncle et son père de prolonger son séjour à Londres, Edward avait rencontré bon nombre des amis des Gardiners. Etant dans les affaires, son oncle avait su créer un cercle de connaissances dont les origines sociales étaient relativement variées. Sa femme, Madeline Gardiner, avec son tempérament posé et sa grâce naturelle, faisait toujours l'unanimité auprès de la bonne société de Londres.

Madeline avait été fière de présenter son neveu à ses amis, et même si elle lui avait promis de ne pas jouer aux entremetteuses, elle n'excluait pas qu'Edward change d'avis sur son statut de célibataire si il venait à croiser le regard d'une jolie femme.

Ce soir-là, ils dinèrent avec les Harris et leur fille Harriet lors d'une petite réception privée. M. Harris avait convié à diner M. Gardiner, son épouse et son neveu ainsi que plusieurs gentlemen avec qui il souhaitait s'engager en affaire.

Ce fût l'occasion pour Edward de retrouver son nouvel ami M. Bingley, en compagnie de sa sœur, la flamboyante Miss Bingley, et bien entendu, de son fidèle ami si taciturne.

Edward se montrait, comme à son habitude, enjoué et plaisant avec les amis de son oncle. Il ne laissait pas transparaître le profond mécontentement qu'il éprouvait face à la présence d'un certain gentleman. Ou du moins il le croyait.

Durant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi leur précédente rencontre, Edward avait essayé tant bien que mal de tourner la réflexion dédaigneuse de M. Darcy en dérision, mais tout au fond de son être, il s'était senti blessé par la once de vérité qu'il y avait perçu.

Edward n'était ni une personne fantasque ni une personne dénuée de bon sens. Il savait que sa jeunesse relative et son manque de pratique des us et coutumes de la haute société anglaise le desservait à Londres.

Il ne se sentait pas totalement à la hauteur des attentes de cette ville, et pour cela il était davantage à l'aise chez lui où il pouvait faire démonstration de ses charmantes manières campagnardes sans risquer de froisser les susceptibilités de quiconque. La nature de son plus profond secret ne faisait que rajouter à ce sentiment de faiblesse qu'il ressentait quelque fois.

Il jeta discrètement un regard en coin à celui qu'il avait pris soin d'éviter depuis le début de la soirée. M. Darcy semblait, quant à lui, l'observer sans aucune gêne. Surement pour faire la liste (non exhaustive) de ses innombrables défauts, se dit Edward.

« Avez-vous remarqué M. Darcy comme mon Harriet a grandi depuis la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ? N'est-elle pas rayonnante ? » Interrogea Mrs. Harris, détournant ainsi l'attention de M. Darcy vers sa fille unique. Celui-ci ne défroissa pas un sourcil.

Les joues de Miss Harris se colorèrent légèrement à la remarque de sa mère, et elle baissa les yeux en signe de modestie. Miss Bingley n'ayant pas perdu une miette de cette conversation pouffa dans son coin, avant de recevoir une moue désapprobatrice de son frère dont elle fit fi.

Harriet Harris était une grande et jolie jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Edward n'était pas aveugle et avait remarqué son charme délicat, si proche de celui de Jane et des canons de beauté de de la saison. Miss Harris devait avoir de nombreux admirateurs, cependant ce soir elle n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir attirer l'attention d'un homme qui la remarquait à peine.

« Je crois que votre fille est en effet plus grande qu'il y a cinq ans, mais n'est-il pas normal pour une jeune fille de son âge d'atteindre enfin sa taille d'adulte ? » La réponse de M. Darcy avait été prononcée d'une manière tout à fait détachée et pouvait paraître bien conventionnelle voire impolie.

Edward se dit qu'il avait délibérément et superbement ignoré l'appel de Mrs Harris à complimenter sa fille. La jeune femme et sa mère semblèrent si décontenancées que M. Bingley et Edward s'empressèrent de leur assurer de son élégance raffinée, que toutes les jeunes filles de sa connaissance devaient bien entendu lui envier.

Ignorant la tentative de rattrapage des deux comparses dont elle n'avait que faire, Miss Harriet s'adressa directement à M. Darcy.

« Et comment va ma chère Georgiana ? Joue-t-elle toujours si merveilleusement du pianoforte ? Oh comme j'aimerai de nouveau jouer un duo avec elle ! »

« Ma sœur se portait très bien lors de sa dernière missive. Elle étudie avec constance la musique, et c'est toujours pour moi un ravissement que de l'entendre jouer. » M. Darcy sembla moins sombre l'espace d'un instant. Tout comme lorsqu'Edward avait évoqué Pemberley, il devenait soudain plus loquace. Il poursuivit : « Je prévois d'ailleurs de lui acheter un nouveau pianoforte à la hauteur de ses ambitions et de ses compétences. »

Miss Harris ayant judicieusement trouvé un des sujets favoris de M. Darcy, s'apprêta à reprendre la parole lorsque Miss Bingley l'interrompit.

« Quel frère attentionné vous faites M. Darcy, on ne peut en rêver de meilleur ! »

Bingley semblait ronchonner de son côté ce qui amusa fortement Edward, qui se dit que s'il devait avoir un frère, il préférait avoir un seul sourire de M. Bingley que 1 000 pianoforte de M. Darcy.

« Je ne peux prétendre à aucun de ces compliments, seule Georgiana peut s'accorder les mérites de ma bienveillance. Je ne saurais connaitre meilleure sœur au monde. »

Edward décela en ces mots, le ton de reproche directement dirigé envers Miss Bingley et son attitude vis-à-vis de son frère. Celle-ci ne sembla rien remarqué ajouta :

« Oui, je souhaiterai connaitre le bonheur d'avoir une telle sœur ! » à ces mots M. Darcy pâlit, tout comme Miss Harris, et redirigea son attention vers son assiette sans un commentaire.

Pendant que la conversation reprenait, Edward adressa un sourire complice à M. Bingley et lui dit discrètement :

« Bingley, il semblerait que votre ami connaisse beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Il nous vole tout espoir de briller à leurs yeux ! Je me demande si c'est son sourire ou bien sa capacité à les complimenter avec tant de tact qui les encouragent dans leur poursuite. »

« Ne riez pas, je vous en prie, je vois bien que mon ami est mortifié. Il ne serait pas juste de se moquer de son infortune ! » répondit Bingley avec un regard compatissant envers M. Darcy.

« Son infortune ! Ma foi, je suis certain que bon nombre de gentlemen souhaiteraient connaître tant de malheur ! » railla Edward « M. Darcy doit être de nature bien difficile. »

« Il a le droit d'être difficile. Je crois que la personne qui épousera M. Darcy sera très chanceuse en vérité, je ne connais d'ami plus loyal et plus respectueux que lui ». répondit patiemment M. Bingley. Après un moment de réflexion, il ajouta. « Bennet, notre récente amitié est importante pour moi. Darcy est un vieil ami auquel j'accorde toute ma confiance en bien des domaines, même s'il est parfois un peu trop sérieux et tête de mule. Ce serait l'un de mes vœux le plus cher que vous puissiez apprendre à vous connaitre et vous entendre. Lorsque je parle avec vous, j'ai l'impression que vous feriez un grand ami pour lui également. »

Edward était touché de l'importance que Bingley accordait à son amitié. Cependant il s'interrogeait sur son raisonnement autour d'une possible (mais saugrenue) amitié entre lui et M. Darcy. M. Harris réclama l'attention de Bingley avant qu'il ne puisse le questionner à ce sujet.

 **O**

 **O**

 ** **P &p&p&p&p&p&p&p&p****

 **O**

 **O**

« Jouez-vous aux cartes M. Bennet ? » demanda M. Harris, tandis qu'Edward, assis sur un des fauteuils, observait avec un sourire franc la partie de bridge qui se déroulait sur la table du salon.

Miss Bingley répondit à sa place.

« M. Bennet préfère de loin s'amuser de nous que de s'amuser avec nous. Les jeux de cartes sont trop puérils pour lui, il préfère les loisirs studieux comme la lecture. »

« Fort au contraire Miss Bingley, je trouve le bridge très plaisant. Je suis même plutôt doué, mais je ne voudrais pas vous priver du plaisir de gagner, donc je m'abstiens de jouer ! » Répondit Edward, ce qui fit rire toute la tablée, même Miss Bingley lui décrocha une moue qui ressemblait à un vague sourire.

« Et je voudrais rajouter que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas jouer ce soir, ne pensez pas échapper à la critique de Miss Bingley, M. Darcy ! »

M. Darcy qui était assis sur le canapé, non loin d'Edward, feuilletait distraitement l'un des journaux de son hôte.

« Oh M. Bennet, on ne critique pas M. Darcy ! » s'exclama Miss Bingley.

« Personne ne critique M. Darcy ! Voyez-vous ça, mais quel extraordinaire talent vous possédez Monsieur! » interjecta Edward.

M. Bingley, étant le plus proche ami de M. Darcy, se permit une plaisanterie en son encontre.

« En vérité si Darcy ne souhaite pas jouer avec nous, c'est qu'il peut être très mauvais perdant. Il ne veut pas prendre le risque de nous montrer cette facette de sa personnalité car il me sait très impressionnable. Mais entre nous je le serai beaucoup moins s'il n'était pas aussi grand ! »

M. Darcy sourit doucement à son ami mais ne fit pas de commentaire et la partie de bridge repris. Au bout d'un certain temps, M. Darcy laissa de côté son journal et s'adressa à Edward :

« Je ne me considère pas exempt de toute critique, M. Bennet, comme pourrait le laisser croire la remarque de Miss Bingley. Je cherche simplement à corriger mes défauts avant qu'ils ne deviennent critiquables. » La curiosité d'Edward était piquée.

« Donc vous admettez que vous avez des défauts. Puis-je savoir lesquels? »

M. Darcy réfléchit comme si il souhaitait lui donner une réponse sincère mais qui ne le desservirait pas trop.

« Mon estime une fois perdue, l'est à jamais. Je ne pardonne pas les folies des autres, d'autant plus si elles ont portées préjudice à mes proches. » M. Darcy soutenait le regard d'Edward.

« Miss Bingley a raison sur un point, j'aime parfois me moquer des autres. Mais là vous me privez de ce plaisir. Vous êtes si sérieux Monsieur, et votre défaut, s'il en est un, est un trait de caractère que je partage, je ne peux en rire. » Edward tourna le regard vers la table de joueur, mais rajouta :

« Nous n'avons pas tous la même échelle de valeur face à ce qui est critiquable. Malgré tous nos efforts, je crains que nous ne puissions jamais convenir à tout le monde. Et ce serait assez ennuyant d'évoluer dans un tel monde. Moi par exemple, je sais que je ne fais pas ni ne ferais jamais l'unanimité au sein de la bonne société de Londres, mais je m'en contente. Peut-être n'ai-je ni votre fierté ni votre sens de l'honneur… »

« Je n'ai jamais douté de votre honorabilité. » lui assura précipitamment M. Darcy, surprenant Edward. « Quand à votre fierté, vous la tirez comme moi du travail que vous fournissez pour le maintien de votre propriété et pour l'affection que vous portez à votre famille. »

Edward se trouva un peu embarrassé face à ces compliments apparents, et il se demanda si Bingley n'était pas intervenu auprès de M. Darcy pour arrondir un peu les angles.

« Il est vrai que vous ne serez jamais invité dans les grandes réceptions de la noblesse londonienne, et que votre fortune ne vous permettra pas d'être accepté dans les plus grands clubs de gentlemen de la capitale, mais je doute que vous vous en préoccupiez. »

Edward venait de retrouver le pédant M. Darcy, il lui avait presque manqué l'espace d'un instant.

« Merci pour cet éclaircissement. » Répondit froidement Edward.

M. Darcy ne sembla pas remarquer, il hocha la tête et poursuivi.

« Bingley et les Harris vous apprécient particulièrement. » il ne s'incluait pas dans le lot, mais Edward s'en fichait car c'était réciproque. « Avec votre manière de vous exprimer, vous savez mettre instinctivement à l'aise votre interlocuteur même si c'est une nouvelle connaissance. »

« Si personne ne disait mot lors d'une nouvelle rencontre, nous ne créerions jamais de nouvelles amitiés. » ajouta Edward.

« Je ne suis pas aussi doué que vous pour faire connaissance lorsque je viens de rencontrer une personne. Que préconiseriez-vous ?» Edward réfléchit un instant à sa réponse et ajouta :

« Vous pouvez plaisanter avec eux pour briser la glace.» L'idée de voir M. Darcy plaisanter avec des inconnus était vraiment saugrenue. « Les gens, quelques soient leurs origines, aiment parler d'eux. Posez-leur deux ou trois questions sur leur passe-temps favori ou leurs qualités et ils seront comblés. Vous aurez déjà fait le plus gros du travail. »

« Mais ce genre de conversation ne mène-t-elle pas à une relation plutôt superficielle ? Une discussion stérile plutôt qu'un réel dialogue.»

« Vous me demandez mon avis, je vous le donne. Cela peut être une approche superficielle, mais il ne tient qu'à vous ensuite d'approfondir la relation, lorsque vous serez plus en aise. Et ce n'est pas vrai pour toutes les personnes, vous Monsieur par exemple, lorsque vous parlez de Pemberley ou de votre famille, vous semblez plus enclin à la conversation. » Avant de lui laisser une chance de rebondir il ajouta, « Mais au fond qu'est-ce que j'en sais, avec mes manières campagnardes, je ne suis qu'un jeune provincial inexpérimenté dans la grande ville de Londres. » Il n'avait pu résister à lui renvoyer ses propres mots mais voyant le visage de Darcy se fermer avec un air de remord il s'en voula presque immédiatement.

« Je n'ai rien à reprocher à vos manières, M. Bennet. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que vous me donnez.» Edward ne put s'empêcher de renchérir et se morda la lèvre pour ne pas en dire davantage. Darcy, piqué, répondit :

« C'est donc l'opinion que vous avez de moi ? »

« Oseriez-vous dire le contraire ? » Les deux hommes discutaient toujours discrètement mais leurs voix se firent plus dures. « Comment un homme tel que vous, habitué aux mondanités, s'est-il montré si froid lors de notre première rencontre. Et lorsque nous nous sommes revus, plusieurs fois par la suite, vous vous êtes toujours adressé à moi avec supériorité. Je suis le fils d'un gentleman propriétaire d'une terre, tout comme vous, et je ne vous ai jamais donné aucune raison de vous méfiez de moi, je crois. Qu'elle est votre excuse ? »

« Une excuse ? Est-ce bien nécessaire ? Vous semblez déterminer à me condamner Monsieur. »

Edward sentit malgré lui une vague de culpabilité s'emparer de lui et essaya de temporiser ses propros.

« Veuillez pardonner ma franchise et mon impolitesse. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme cela. Je cherche juste à vous comprendre et je me rends compte que cela m'est impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cherchez-vous à me comprendre ? »

« Comme vous l'avez souligné plus tôt, je suis relativement apprécié de tout le monde. Votre attitude à mon égard m'a blessé dans mon orgueil, et je ne souhaite pas non plus que ceci ne compromette mon amitié avec Bingley. »

Edward était soudain mal à l'aise, il n'était pas habitué à faire preuve de tant d'honnêteté. Il considérait la plus part du temps, les gens hautains comme une source d'amusement, et se contentait de se moquer gentiment d'eux sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Il se fichait de ne pouvoir plaire à tout le monde, pourtant dans ce cas précis, il ne pouvait se trouver amusé, et se demandait pourquoi l'opinion de M. Darcy lui importait tant.

Une chose était sure, M. Darcy était austère et agaçant mais cela ne le rendait pas moins mystérieux. Quelque chose dans son attitude suscitait ses questionnements et rendait Edward inconfortable.

M. Darcy était quelqu'un de discret, ne parlant que très peu de lui-même. Pour une personne de son statut, c'était extrêmement rare. Il semblait ridicule de considérer M. Darcy comme simplement quelqu'un de réservé. Edward conclut que le gentleman devait cacher un secret. Peut-être pas aussi terrible que le sien, mais un secret tout de même. Il ne voulait pas ressentir d'empathie pour cet homme, mais cette idée de secret le poussait vers ce sentiment.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas doué pour nouer des liens avec les personnes que je viens juste de rencontrer. » Darcy avait été décontenancé par la franchise d'Edward et par la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Edward s'apprêta à parler mais Darcy le coupa.

« Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas une excuse suffisante. Mon attitude a été un peu … froide, bien que vous ne m'ayez donné aucune raison de me méfier de vous, la vie m'a appris par des leçons assez dure, que l'on ne se méfie jamais assez des gens qui nous entourent. » Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés amèrement.

« Je ne … »

« Si vous me laissez terminer j'aimerai honorer votre franchise par la mienne. Je n'ai pas réalisé … »

Darcy soupira et chercha ces mots, « Je n'ai pas réalisé pleinement la façon dont je traitais notre nouvelle … amitié. Je pensais avoir fait preuve de plus de tact. Ce ne sont pas vos manières ou votre manque de fortune qui m'a rebuté. Mais votre histoire personnelle. »

Edward sentit ses joues s'enflammer de colère mais jugea plus judicieux de le laisser poursuivre.

« Lorsque vous nous avez parlé de votre propriété de Longbourn et de votre rôle dans sa tenue, cela m'a renvoyé à mon propre vécu. J'ai perdu ma mère lorsque j'étais un jeune garçon de 12 ans et mon père avant l'année de mes 16 ans. J'étais un très jeune homme à l'époque et j'ai dû reprendre la gestion du patrimoine que m'ont légué mes parents. Je suis également devenu tuteur de ma jeune sœur Georgiana. Je ressens plus que quiconque le poids des responsabilités, et j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre pourquoi votre père laisse délibérément cette charge sur vos épaules. »

« Mon père ne… »

« Je ne doute pas de vos capacités. Vous me semblez un jeune homme sensible et raisonnable. Veuillez m'excuser si mes remarques vous ont blessé.» Darcy marqua une pause puis ajouta :

« Peut-être pourrions-nous partir sur de nouvelles bases ? »

Edward n'était pas entièrement satisfait des explications de Darcy, mais il décida tout de même d'accorder une chance à ce dernier. Il pensa à la façon dont aurai réagi sa sœur ainée, Jane. Les torts causés n'avaient pas été mortels, et il ne pouvait être si détestable si Bingley l'appréciait tant. C'est avec réticence mais aussi une certaine anticipation qu'il prononça ces mots :

« Appelez-moi Bennet ou Edward. » M. Darcy lui sourit.

 **O**

 **O**

 **P &p&p&p&p&p&p&p&p**

 **O**

 **O**

Bingley était ravi de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements, il ne se sentait plus obligé d'imposer la présence de Bennet à Darcy, et ses deux amis semblaient converser sans animosité. Edward avait donc été naturellement inclus dans les différentes activités du groupe, et ce à plusieurs reprises. La sœur ainée de Bingley ainsi que son mari M. Hurst les avaient rejoint à Londres.

Un soir Darcy avait invité les Bingley, les Hurst, les Gardiner, les Harris et Edward a partagé avec lui son balcon à l'opéra. Edward, qui n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit en fût exalté. Son père qui n'avait jamais apprécié Londres, ni ses activités mondaines, ne l'avait pas encouragé à s'y rendre, et il pouvait enfin observer de ses propres yeux les adaptations des œuvres qu'il avait pu lire.

Bingley, qui se sentait comme à son habitude un peu dépassé par l'esprit critique de ses deux amis, les laissèrent discuter ensemble la plus part du temps. Darcy fournissait toutes les explications qu'Edward réclamait et ce dernier lui en était reconnaissant, au grand dam de Miss Harris et Miss Bingley qui avait vu en cette soirée l'occasion de se rapprocher du précieux célibataire.

Le lendemain, fut l'occasion de se promener à Hyde Park pour échanger sur les impressions de la veille. Lorsque Bingley, Darcy et Edward se retrouvèrent seuls, menant la promenade, Bingley décida d'emmener la conversation sur une question qui lui était primordiale.

« Notre temps passé à Cambridge est enfin terminé! Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de commencer à fumer la pipe, de m'acheter une propriété à la campagne, et de me divertir dans les clubs londoniens! »

Edward éclata de rire : « Vous êtes bien pressé Bingley ! Ne pouvons-nous pas profiter un peu plus du calme et du soleil si rare dans la capitale ! »

« Bennet a raison Bingley. Rien ne sert de se presser. Vous avez tout le temps de visiter et de louer des propriétés. Un achat fait dans la précipitation ne vous apportera rien de bon. » Bingley bouda légèrement.

« Et le club, qu'en dites-vous ? » Edward et Darcy se regardèrent perplexe. « Mes amis ! Ce serait l'occasion puisque nous sommes réunis tous les trois ! »

Malgré l'enthousiasme, Edward se laissa envahir par la morosité. Il se sentait capable de duper son petit monde à Longbourn, après tout, sa vie sociale n'était pas très étendue et tout le monde le connaissait depuis l'enfance. Mais duper tout un club de gentlemen à Londres était une toute autre affaire. Il se demandait si son séjour londonien ne toucherai pas bientôt à sa fin.

Même s'il avait vécu toute sa vie comme un homme, avec contraintes et responsabilités, serait-il bien raisonnable de remettre en jeu tout ce qu'il avait construit jusqu'à présent ? Il risquait la sécurité matérielle de sa famille, mais pas uniquement, son honorabilité également. Si la vérité venait à éclater au grand jour, il finirait en prison, la réputation de sa famille ternie à jamais. Edward sentit son cœur se serrer et il peina à prendre une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs.

« Il serait en effet judicieux d'évaluer nos possibilités en la matière. Un gentleman digne de ce nom doit faire parti au moins d'un club. » déclara Darcy.

« Je crains ne pouvoir vous accompagner dans cette aventure, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père hâtant mon retour à Longbourn. » mentit Edward.

« Dites-lui d'attendre encore quelques semaines. » lui dit Darcy, « Vous, plus que quiconque en avait besoin. » Edward se renfrogna. « Vous pourrez y venir lors de vos séjours à Londres, une présence permanente n'est pas nécessaire. Cela nourrira votre esprit et vous permettra de vous asseoir dans la bonne société. » Edward remarqua que Darcy avait cru prendre auprès de lui le rôle de conseiller en chef qu'il possédait déjà auprès de Bingley.

« Je ne vous aurez pas cru aussi déterminé à joindre un club Darcy ! Vous qui êtes toujours avare de compliments lorsqu'il s'agit de la ville. Ne souhaitez-vous pas passer la plus part de votre temps à Pemberley ? » lui demanda Bingley

« Je ne suis pas si naïf au point de ne pas savoir que mes obligations me mèneront à Londres plus souvent que je ne le souhaiterais. »

« C'est donc décidé ! » déclara Bingley , « Dès demain nous irons à la recherche d'un club ! J'ai d'ailleurs une petite idée sur celui qui nous correspondrait parfaitement !».

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Notes :_

 _Les personnages appartiennent et appartiendront toujours à Jane Austen. Je m'amuse un peu à leur dépends._

 _Je m'étais plus ou moins engagé à vous livrer un chapitre dans les 15 jours, malheureusement j'ai une fin d'année un peu mouvementé. Je vais essayer d'être plus diligente, ne serait-ce que pour moi car j'adore écrire sur Elizabeth et Darcy ! Et puis la neige arrive, c'est le meilleur moment de l'année pour écrire avec un bon chocolat chaud à la main et une vue sur les toits blancs à la fenêtre !_

 _Je suis bien décidé à laisser Edward à Londres un peu plus longtemps. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais je me rattraperai au prochain promis. )_

 _Pour ceux qui connaissent les quelques clubs de gentlemen de l'époque, une petite idée de celui qui a tapé dans l'œil de notre cher Bingley ?_

 _Si le cœur vous en dit, merci de me laisser une petite review ! ça booste le moral et en plus je trouve ça super d'avoir des retours sur une histoire !_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 – Le Club

« Je reste convaincu Bingley, ceci n'est pas une bonne idée … », Darcy tenta une nouvelle fois de dissuader son ami, cependant les précieux conseils du gentleman n'avaient pas fait le poids contre l'humeur exaltée du jeune Bingley.

« Mon cher ami, vous auriez très bien pu accepter l'invitation du très honorable White's Club, au lieu de nous accompagner Bennet et moi. Mais je suis persuadé que vous seriez passé à côté de la soirée la plus excitante de votre vie !»

« Permettez-moi d'en douter… » Darcy se détourna se résignant même si leur destination ne semblait lui inspirer que du mépris.

Dans la calèche qui les dirigeait vers Dieu-sait-quelle-destination, seul Edward demeurait dans l'ignorance. Bingley souhaitait garder la surprise, insistant sur le fait que ce serait encore plus amusant comme cela. Et bien qu'il ne connaissait que trop le caractère irritable de Darcy, Edward pensait que cette réticence n'augurait rien de bon et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander dans quoi Bingley les avait entrainés.

Edward était bercé par le cliquetis constant de la marche des chevaux, et par la lumière tamisée du crépuscule londonien. Il pouvait désormais deviner au travers de la fenêtre, les contours du Cavendish Square dont les arbres et les allées semblaient se détacher de l'atmosphère mystérieuse du quartier.

Le brouhaha diurne de la ville s'était peu à peu calmé et seulement quelques silhouettes çà et là pressaient le pas sur les pavés.

« Pourriez-vous me dire maintenant où nous allons ? Je ne peux de toute évidence pas sauter en marche et rentrer à pied chez mon oncle Gardiner en pleine nuit ne me tente guère. Vous pouvez donc tout m'avouer sans crainte que je ne m'enfuisse ! »

« Quel prisonnier pragmatique vous faîtes Bennet ! » Darcy esquissa un sourire en coin à la remarque de son ami. « Mais pas très courageux, j'en ai peur, reprit Bingley, Pourtant vous allez avoir besoin plus que jamais de votre témérité légendaire mon cher Bennet ! Car ce soir, nous sommes invités chez l'illustre que dis-je l'indomptable … oups …» Les gesticulations de Bingley faisaient tanguer dangereusement leur véhicule et les trois amis se cramponnèrent à leur siège. Edward ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

Après une pause théâtrale digne d'une grande tragédie grecque, Bingley ajouta « Chez l'indomptable… Sir Charles Buxton ! »

Darcy regarda avec attention la réaction de son jeune ami, mais Edward n'eut guère la réaction escomptée. Bingley s'attendait une exclamation de joie ou de surprise de sa part mais Edward ne lui adressa qu'un sourire poli.

« Bennet, n'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de Sir Buxton ? » lui demanda le rouquin, un peu déçu.

« Votre M. Buxton, comme vous semblait si enclin à le croire, n'est pas une personnalité incontournable Bingley. Je doute que sa réputation ait pu atteindre les douces contrées du Hertfordshire. Ses excentricités ne nous serons d'aucune utilité pour aiguiser notre esprit critique et avancer dans la bonne société comme le ferait le Boddles' Club ! »

« Balivernes Darcy ! Quel rabat-joie vous faite ! » Si Darcy se vexa de la remarque de son ami, son visage n'en trahissait aucun signe. « Nous n'allons peut-être pas aiguiser notre sens critique comme vous le dites, mais nous allons nous amusez, et ça, croyez-moi ça ne pourra pas vous faire de mal! ».

Le cochet arrêta la berline, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

« Merci mon brave, voici de quoi vous abreuver, nous nous occuperons du reste. » Bingley tendit quelques pièces au cochet, qui toucha son chapeau en guise de remerciement. Darcy se contenta de hausser le sourcil avec un air contrit, tandis qu'Edward s'inquiétait des propos sur Buxton.

En montant les marches quatre par quatre de la demeure de leur hôte, Bingley ajouta « Vous serez tous les deux à temps de retrouver vos précieux domaines une fois que vous vous serez détendu un peu ! ».

Darcy senti l'inquiétude de Bennet et plaça sur son épaule une main rassurante. Edward voulait plus que tout protéger son secret et sa famille, cependant il devait bien avouer qu'il éprouvait une certaine excitation de découvrir enfin ce qui se cachait derrière tout ce mystère.

o

OoOoOoOoOooOoOo

o

Edward observait avec curiosité le salon à l'ambiance feutrée, un verre de brandy à la main, pendant que ses deux comparses s'enquièrent de la santé des anciens de Cambridge auprès de Buxton.

Plusieurs fauteuils étaient disposés nonchalamment autour de quelques tables basses aux quatre coins de la pièce. Celle-ci était chauffée grâce à un feu de cheminée gigantesque, ce qui donnait à la scène une certaine gravité.

Des hommes entre 25 et 40 ans étaient confortablement assis, et conversaient de façon animée avec un cigare ou un verre à la main. Edward n'avait jamais été dans une ambiance aussi masculine, et se sentait un peu comme un espion. Son verre d'alcool ne lui amenant pas le réconfort tant attendu, il le regarda d'un air plein de reproche.

« Et quel nouveau spécimen m'amenez-vous là Bingley ? » s'exclama Buxton avec un air de malice, se dirigeant vers Bennet.

M. Buxton était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, possédant une carrure imposante, un nez droit et une mâchoire carrée. Mais il possédait un sourire si enjôleur qu'il en était beaucoup moins impressionnant que Darcy.

Ce dernier se positionna devant Edward pour faire les présentations.

« Buxton, je vous présente Edward Bennet de la propriété de Longbourn dans le Hertfordshire. Edward, voici M. Charles Buxton, fondateur du Driving Club et du Four-Horses Club de Londres ».

« Four-Horses Club? » interrogea Edward. Buxton éclata de rire devant sa mine incrédule, et Edward se sentit soudain très jeune.

« Allons bon ! Personne n'a donc expliqué à ce pauvre minot ce qu'on faisait ici ? »

« Je ne suis pas un minot, Monsieur. » se vexa Edward, « Bingley a préféré garder la surprise concernant l'activité principale du club, sachant que ma curiosité me pousserait à venir voir de mes propres yeux ce qui se cachait derrière vos portes. J'avoue ne pas bien avoir saisi jusqu'à présent ce qui le rend si exceptionnel… »

« Eh bien, rigola Buxton, vous n'avez pas la langue dans votre poche vous, mais cela ne vous sera d'aucune aide ce soir. »

Darcy se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'Edward, qui se demanda lequel des deux il cherchait le plus à intimider.

« Nous sommes seulement venus en observateurs Buxton. »

« Oh Darcy, je vous prie, un gentleman de votre envergure, doit avoir envie de se défouler, et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre on ne vous voit guère succomber au plaisir de la chair ».

Le visage impassible de Darcy se colora légèrement d'embarras ou de mécontentement, Edward ne sut pas le déterminer. Il fût à la fois amusé et très gêné pour son nouvel ami tandis que Bingley manquait de s'étouffer avec son brandy.

« Cela ne regarde personne je crois », répondit Darcy sans se départir de son flegme légendaire.

Buxton éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, il semblait bien s'amuser au déprimant des autres décréta Edward, ne sachant pas si cela en faisait quelqu'un de distrayant ou de passablement énervant.

« Vous avez bien raison ! Je ne faisais que vous taquinez simplement ! Ne prenez pas la mouche ! »

« Vous avez du rater les dernières nouvelles à ce sujet M. Buxton, on ne se moque pas de M. Darcy ! » souria Edward en tentant un regard complice à Darcy.

« Décidément Bennet! » Buxton tapa dans le dos d'Edward, et ajouta un sourire étrange aux lèvres « Et au fait Darcy, avez-vous des nouvelles de notre bon vieux Wickham ?».

La mâchoire de Darcy se serra si fort qu'Edward pensa qu'il allait se casser une dent. Son attitude peu cordiale envers Buxton se transforma instantanément en froideur glaciale suite à cette dernière remarque.

Darcy était redevenu l'être méprisant et distant qu'Edward avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant. Le jeune homme compris que bien que sa curiosité fût piquée, il ne valait mieux pas s'aventurer de demander qui diable était ce Wickham.

« Je ne connais aucun _gentleman_ de ce nom. »

o

OoOoOoOoOooOoOo

o

Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec M. Buxton, Edward suivit ses deux amis et se dirigea dans l'arrière court de la demeure, débouchant sur une large allée pavée.

La plupart des jeunes hommes de l'assemblée, s'étaient regroupés autour de deux calèches attelées de quatre chevaux chacune. Ce petit groupe rigolait, se bousculait, et criait de plus en plus fort. Deux hommes entrèrent chacun dans une des calèches, prirent la place habituellement réservée au cocher, et se saisirent des rênes. Leur regard brillait d'une excitation et d'une détermination sans égal.

A la vue de ce spectacle nouveau, il sentit Darcy se crisper davantage. Des sifflements d'encouragement se faisaient entendre en arrière-plan.

Edward cru également entrevoir dans un coin sombre de la scène, un preneur de paris. Il venait de se rendre compte de ce à quoi il allait assister : une course de calèches entre deux gentlemen n'y connaissant rien.

« Observez bien petit Bennet, le prochain c'est votre tour ! » lui glissa Buxton

L'un des jeunes hommes de la foule se dressa entre les deux véhicules et agita un mouchoir en guise de préparation au départ, une fois le mouchoir abaissé la course démarra en trombe. Les exclamations de la foule bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles, il distinguait même les encouragements de Bingley, adressés à la calèche en tête de la course.

Buxton lui expliqua qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un entrainement, pour juger de la capacité du conducteur à maitriser son équipage… la vraie course avait lieu chaque mois clandestinement dans les rues de Londres, une fois la ville éteinte.

Edward n'avait que peu d'expérience concernant les chevaux, et même s'il avait appris à monter, il préférait de loin marcher pour atteindre sa destination, même si cela lui demandait trois fois plus de temps. Il n'avait guère envie de tenter l'expérience avec quatre chevaux et un véhicule dont il n'avait pas la maîtrise. De plus, il avait peur d'être blessé, non pas que la peine physique l'effrayait, mais il ne souhaitait pas être découvert s'il venait à être ausculté par un médecin.

Il ne restait qu'une solution à Bennet, gagner la course sans accident.

Une fois la première course terminée, le gagnant fût acclamé, mais le perdant qui s'était bien défendu fit également partie de la fête. Buxton pris Edward par l'épaule et le dirigea vers l'une des calèches. Alors qu'un Bingley tout excité s'apprêtait à monter à ses côtés, Darcy le devança, et pris place au côté d'Edward sur la banquette. Loin de lui en tenir rigueur, le jeune rouquin les applaudit pour les encourager.

« - Accrochez-vous à ce que vous pouvez Bennet, je vais tâcher de nous sortir de là en seul morceau. »

Bien qu'il fût rassuré par la présence de son ami, Edward se sentit tout de même vexé par le côté protecteur de Darcy, pour le moins inattendu. Son orgueil prenant le pas sur sa raison, il lui répondit :

« -Ne vous sentez pas obliger de me seconder, je n'ai peut-être pas votre carrure ni votre adresse mais je saurais piloter cet engin aussi bien que vous ! Accrochez-vous vous-même ! »

Edward s'empara des rênes, et jeta un regard plein de défi à leur concurrent, qui les observa d'un air plein de suffisance.

« - J'ai hâte de battre un Darcy à plate couture ! » lança-t-il mesquin

Sans se laisser impressionner, Darcy chuchota à l'oreille d'Edward : « N'en prenez pas ombrage, Johnson n'a toujours pas digéré sa défaite aux cartes face à mon cousin Fitzwilliam ! »

L'arbitre de la course se plaça entre les deux calèches, brandissant un nouveau mouchoir, Edward était à la fois tendu et déterminé.

« Attention ! Trois, deux, un… Départ ! »

Malgré le grand coup de rênes donné par Edward, Johnson pris rapidement de l'avance. Edward se concentra sur la direction de ses chevaux, pour donner plus d'élan à la calèche une fois stable. Une fois la direction fixée, et la vitesse prise, il luttait pour ne pas être expulsé du véhicule. Il se sentait beaucoup trop léger pour ne pas être balloté à droite à gauche. Darcy sentit sa faiblesse et passa son bras au tour de ses épaules et resserra ses mains autour des siennes. Il se sentit de nouveau ancré sur son siège. Ils étaient si proches que lorsque Darcy héla ses chevaux, Edward sentit la puissance de sa voix résonner dans sa propre poitrine, ce qui lui laissa une impression étrange d'appréhension.

Leur calèche rattrapa celle de Johnson, mais ce dernier les empêcha à plusieurs reprises de le dépasser en leur bloquant la route. Edward repris rapidement ses esprits, et tenta un coup pour le tromper. Après un regard vers Darcy, il fit mine de diriger les chevaux sur la gauche pour très rapidement basculer de l'autre côté. Ce mouvement décontenança leur adversaire, mais Darcy avait appuyé les gestes d'Edward sans qu'il ait eu besoin de s'exprimer à haute voix.

Edward était aux anges et riait aux éclats tout en dépassant Jonhson. Même Darcy s'autorisait un léger sourire face à l'exaltation de son ami. Proche de l'arrivée et plus serein, Darcy sembla reprendre conscience de sa position et se détacha d'Edward en lui jetant un bref regard contrarié. Edward freina ses chevaux pour ne pas foncer dans le mur dans le fond de l'allée, quand soudain, leur véhicule fût percuté par les chevaux de Johnson.

Edward perdit l'équilibre et malgré une veine tentative de Darcy de le retenir, il bascula par-dessus bord. Edward amorti sa chute sur ses avant-bras, mais dans la violence du choc, sa tête percuta les pavés. Darcy stoppa net les chevaux et Jonhson les dépassa frôlant de peu le jeune Edward à terre.

Les exclamations du public qui avait assisté à la scène se faisaient entendre au loin. Darcy se précipita vers lui, s'enquérant de son état. Il éprouvait une vive douleur à la tête lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser.

« Ne bougez pas imbécile ! » lui assaini Darcy, tout en glissant lentement son bras sous sa nuque pour supporter sa tête et juger de l'ampleur des blessures.

Tandis que Buxton et Bingley approchaient, Darcy sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour éponger tant bien que mal le sang qui ruisselait sur le visage d'Edward.

Bennet lança un regard noir à Darcy, « Inutile de me parler sur ce ton Darcy, aidez-moi plutôt à me relever. Je pense avoir pris un léger coup sur la tête mais rien de bien méchant. »

« Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger, mais à un médecin. Et vous ! Faites appeler un médecin immédiatement, ce genre de blessure ne peut être pris à la légère ! »

« Calmez-vous Darcy ! Il est en chemin, et puisque le petit vous dit que c'est rien ! » S'offusqua Buxton.

Bingley et Darcy relevèrent Bennet maladroitement.

« Ce sont les risques du métier ! » s'exclama Buxton de bonne humeur voyant que Bennet tenait debout sur ces deux jambes.

« J'espère que vous en avez bien profité Buxton, votre petite activité clandestine ne va pas durer. » menaça Darcy. Buxton ne lui répondit que par un sourire narquois, Edward se dit qu'il avait probablement déjà du entendre ces tentatives d'intimidation mainte fois, et qu'il ne s'en réjouissait que davantage.

La mauvaise humeur de Darcy ne fit que s'accroitre lorsque Johnson se dirigea vers eux l'air triomphant.

« Je vous avais bien dit que je battrais un Darcy aujourd'hui. »

N'y tenant plus, Darcy l'empoigna par le col ce qui surpris le peu de personne de l'assemblée qui le connaissait. Darcy ne s'emportait pas, Darcy était la froideur incarnée, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et malgré tout il finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Vous avez failli le tuer, vous n'avez même pas cherché à l'éviter ! Un club de gentleman, laissez-moi rire ! Je ne vois ici que des hommes à la limite de la sauvagerie !»

« Rire ? Voilà une bien étrange notion pour vous ! Wickham m'avait bien averti que vous n'aviez aucun sens de l'humour ou de l'aventure. »

A l'entente de ce nom, Darcy vit rouge, sa mâchoire se crispa, et son poing se détacha de la cravate de Johnson pour atterrir directement dans la figure de ce dernier !

Une exclamation se fit entendre, Buxton et Bingley se précipitant pour éloigner les deux hommes avant que l'altercation ne dégénère. Edward fut si abasourdi par une telle démonstration de violence de la part de Darcy, qu'il en perdit de nouveau l'équilibre.

Sa chute stoppa net la bagarre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Edward fût conduit à l'intérieur, dans une chambre particulière où il Darcy lui intima de s'allonger sur le lit qui trônait là. Par esprit de contradiction, et par crainte de se trouver dans une position qui facilitera une auscultation médicale approfondie, il s'assit sur un gros fauteuil près du feu.

Buxton abandonna les trois amis dans la chambre pour accueillir le docteur lors de son arrivé et rassurer le reste de ces convives sur la suite des festivités.

« Bingley, demandez à ce que l'on nous amène de l'eau chaude et des bandages, je vais nettoyer les plaies pour que le médecin y voit plus clair quand il arrivera. » intima Darcy en regardant de plus près les écorchures sur les avant-bras d'Edward.

« Est-ce bien nécessaire de faire venir le médecin en pleine nuit Darcy, je ne me suis pas blessé sévèrement après tout. »

« Arrêtez de faire l'enfant Bennet, et ôtez votre veste et votre chemise que je puisse nettoyer tout ce sang ! »

« Ma chemise ?! » s'exclama Edward en rougissant.

« Cela vous pose un problème particulier Bennet ? » interrogea Darcy, suspicieux.

Pour Edward, s'exposer de la sorte devant Darcy serait bien pire que devant le médecin. Son secret serait immédiatement dévoilé et même s'il ne doutait plus de l'amitié de Darcy à son égard, il doutait fort que cet homme droit et fier lui accorderait sa clémence face à un tel sacrilège… A cette pensée, Edward pâlit à vue d'œil.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Edward sentit les mains chaudes de Darcy encercler ses poignets.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi Bennet », lui assura Darcy tout en cherchant son regard. Le cœur d'Edward s'emballa un peu au son de cette affirmation. Pourrait-il un jour faire assez confiance à Darcy pour lui avouer son plus grand désarroi ? Edward avait bien conscience de la stérilité de son vœu, au fond de lui il savait que son temps à Londres était compté. Plus il y demeurait, plus il mettait en péril la sécurité de sa famille et plus particulièrement celle de ses sœurs.

Darcy poursuivi : « Je ne jugerai en rien votre apparence, toutes les difformités du corps font parties de la nature. »

Edward s'arrêta net dans ses réflexions, interdit pendant quelques instants, puis il décida de saisir l'excuse que Darcy lui offrait sur un plateau. Il valait mieux que Darcy le croit atteint d'une quelconque difformité.

« Merci de votre compréhension mon ami, pourrait-on seulement couper ma chemise au niveau des blessures sur mes bras ? » tenta Edward.

Darcy soupira mais se résigna.

« Soit. »

Déchirant le plus doucement possible la chemise d'Edward, ce dernier senti sur sa peau le souffle chaud de Darcy qui s'était à nouveau rapproché. Edward avait toujours tenu ses distances avec les hommes autres que son père, de peur qu'ils ne découvrent la supercherie. Et bien qu'il ait été éduqué pour évoluer dans un milieu masculin, cette proximité nouvelle était pour lui déconcertante.

Darcy lâcha le mouchoir ensanglanté qui lui avait servi plus tôt dans la soirée. Edward se pencha pour le ramasser, et y distingua plusieurs lettrages finement brodés : « A~F~D ».

« Il appartenait à ma mère, elle est morte lorsque j'avais dix ans. »

« Je suis navré. Par ma faute, il a été souillé.» Edward était mortifié, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait rattraper un tel désastre.

« Ne vous en voulez pas Edward, je suis celui qui vous l'a tendu. » soupira Darcy les yeux dans le vague. « Ma mère aurait, je pense, grandement apprécié que ce bout de tissus vienne en aide à autrui. »

« Il a en effet accompli une tâche bien charitable. » sourit Edward, « Votre mère semblait être une personne pleine de bienveillance. Tout comme vous. Votre sœur vous ressemble-t-elle de caractère ? ».

« Elle lui ressemble terriblement » ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange, mélange d'admiration et de mélancolie, « Elle sait se montrer très généreuse, et ne voit que le meilleur de chacun d'entre nous au risque de se voir tromper par les êtres les plus vils. »

« Elle est encore jeune, avec votre discernement vous saurez la guider j'en suis convaincu. »

« Vous placez trop de confiance en moi je ne le crains, je ne suis pas l'être infaillible que vous pensez que je suis. » Stupéfait de la nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Darcy qui se dessinait devant lui, et ne sachant que dire pour le rassurer, Edward le laissait poursuivre.

« Je n'ai pas su la protéger de sa candeur et aujourd'hui elle est impactée par une détresse que je ne puis comprendre et qui ne la quitte pas.»

« J'aime à croire que toute forme d'amour, y compris l'amour fraternel, peut guérir de toutes les blessures de l'âme, même les plus profondes. Si votre sœur ressent votre soutien, elle ne pourra qu'aller mieux avec un peu de temps et de patience. »

« Je ne vous savez pas si romantique, Bennet. » ironisa Darcy, le ton plus léger.

« Je suis un incorrigible romantique, à mon plus grand malheur. » rigola Edward, « Je comprends l'attachement que vous avez pour votre sœur, je suis moins même très liée avec les miennes, il n'y a rien que je ne pourrais refuser de donner pour les protéger. Et connaître la force de leur affection à mon égard, ne fait que redoubler mon courage pour œuvrer à la tâche. Nous ne nous comprenons pas toujours, mais nous veillons les uns sur les autres. »

Edward tapota légèrement l'épaule de Darcy en signe de compassion, « Soyez patient, et peut-être un peu plus démonstratif qu'à votre habitude, et vous verrez tout rentrera dans l'ordre… ».

Edward n'avait pas très envie de forcer les confidences de son amis, et décida ne pas l'interroger sur le fameux Wickham, bien qu'il soupçonna ce dernier d'être étroitement lié à l'affaire concernant la sœur de Darcy.

Bingley entra dans la pièce suivi d'un petit bonhomme rondelet et d'une employée de maison portant une bassine d'eau chaude et du linge propre.

« Le docteur Simmons est là Bennet ! Vous êtes sauvé ! »

« M'en voilà ravi Bingley, merci ! Docteur Simmons. » salua Edward après avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Le médecin s'approcha d'Edward pour l'ausculter et ne trouva rien d'anormal à l'exception de quelques égratignures superficielles. Darcy avait particulièrement tenu à ce que la visite se passe dans le plus grand respect de l'intimité de Bennet, qui à son grand soulagement garda sa veste et sa chemise.

Une fois les plaies nettoyées et bandées, Bingley ajouta : « Tout à coup la perspective du Boddles' Club me semble tout à fait opportune qu'en dites-vous mes amis ? » Darcy lui jeta un regard entendu. « Et il va de soit mon cher Darcy, que dorénavant votre parole sera sacrée ! Je suivrais aveuglément tous les précieux conseils que vous voudrez bien me donner! »

Darcy ne rajouta rien et affichait un air satisfait, Edward, de son côté, eut une expression faussement exaspérée...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Enfin le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu poster plus tôt étant dans la préparation intensive d'un concours (que j'ai finalement obtenu :) ).

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, n'hésitez pas m'en laisser d'autres pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusqu'à présent. Ça me fait toujours plaisir, et cela m'encourage les jours où j'ai un peu plus de mal à écrire.

Je ne m'engage pas sur la date de publication du prochain chapitre, mais étant quelques semaines en vacances et libre de toute contrainte je vais pouvoir avancer paisiblement ! Et sachez que le prochain chapitre est déjà dans mon esprit, il n'y a donc plus qu'à l'écrire !

A bientôt,

Petit Pain


End file.
